Meeting his match
by AriannaReid
Summary: Irene shields her daughter from her ex lover , Sherlock, but what happens when 13 year old Myra is living with her father? Warning contains spanking (disciplinary)
1. Chapter 1

Almost immediately as I walked in I felt tension fill the air. It was not infrequent. I had been here for two weeks and already Sherlock's patience was wearing thin. The news of having a daughter shocked even the most emotionless of private detectives. At most having a teenage daughter. My mother, Irene Adler, knew Sherlock previously. Some nights were spent together before my mother left Sherlock. She was one months pregnant at the time. I was anticipated to be a secret. One that Sherlock would not find out about. Thirteen years it had been kept that way. This was until my mother was put into jail. She had leaked some documents to others for money. Thus she was tried for treason. She never wanted me to be put in Sherlock's care until the trial finished, but she had no other option. I was transported to Sherlock's. Sherlock, learning about my existence just three hours before my arrival, was not prepared. His brother, my uncle, had offered to take me and my half-brother in. My half-brother is seven years my junior, named Archibald (prefers Archie), is staying with Mycroft. It was a compromise. Mycroft wanted us both. Sherlock wanted us both. Thus why we were split in two. Mycroft comes often. Once or twice a day. He does not think that Sherlock is capable to parent. I don't know about that assumption. He is quite satisfactory at parenting. If I were the same in being a carefree child it would be a good dynamic. Unfortunately, Sherlock and my mother's personalities are mixed with mine. Sherlock has met his match. It is a thirteen year old girl.

"Myra where have you been?" Sherlock asks sitting on the couch.

"Out with friends like a normal person. I would of texted you. You took my phone away last week though," I shrug walking in

"I took your phone as you were grounded. Do you not know the meaning of that word Myra?" He asks standing up

"Oh goodie we are doing the whole father daughter conversation," I sarcastically state going into the kitchen "I didn't think you would notice. Besides you are out all the time. Figured today would be the same,"

"Myra you can't keep doing this. I have told you not to hang around near the den. To many bad people," He scolds staring at me

"Can you stop deducing me?" I ask "Perhaps if I were with Mycroft I would not be getting into this much mischief. Like my mother always says, I am too much like my father. You have to take some responsibility for me Sherlock,"

"Another thing. Why keep calling me Sherlock?" He asks "Are you really that scared that if you form some form of bond with me that I will disappear?"

"You faked your suicide beforehand Sherlock. My mother was distraught with that news. I can't easily give you my trust. You must earn it beforehand," I shrug "We also have no food,"

"We will go to the shops later on. For now, we need to fix this," He declares

"Fix what?" I request

"This attitude Myra. You cannot expect to get away with this anymore. I care about you. Whether you like it or not."

"Well stop caring about me okay. I don't need you. My mother will be out soon and you can put this whole experience behind you. I don't care about you so you shouldn't care about me," I lie

The next thing I knew, he had taken two quick strides over and grabbed me by the collar and yanked me to the couch. I did not anticipate anything. I felt his foot hook my ankle as I fell straight forward over his knee. The whole thing had only taken a few seconds. Sherlock grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me so that if I struggled I could not get very far. Then, before I could think straight, he grabbed my navy blue school blazer and tugged it over my back. With his free hand her delivered a series of smacks across my skirt. Sherlock put his shoulder into the blow so that the crack could be heard echoing around the room. The smacks lasted around a minute until the lecture began.

"If I tell you to do something you follow orders Myra. It is for your own protection. I know you don't like me very much. Even a child could see that. Regardless you cannot go out into unsafe areas. It is foolish. I know that you are a smart girl. Why don't you act that way?"

In a steam of tears and snot I find it hard to answer him. I shrug my shoulders and continue to cry in his lap. Never had my mother punished me. At most she would give me a simple "No". This was different. Not expected. My cries become softer as I realise that Sherlock had stopped with the whole ordeal. He stands me up and looks me in the eyes. I look away from his caring gaze. Not wanted him to see the tears. He grabs my chin lightly so that I am to stare at him.

"I do care Myra. I do not care if you don't. You and I aren't so different. My father did the same thing to me when I was your age. Granted I did cry more than you," He sighs "Look Myra I know we are both new at this. That is okay. We have to work together for this to work. If your mother gets out, I do not want you forming a drug habit. Do you want to get anything off of your chest Myra?"

"I am sorry," I mumble trying to avoid his eyes.

He grabs me into an awkward hug. Affection from the infamous Sherlock Holmes? No it can't be. He ruffles my curly black hair and looks at me again.

"Affection father?" I ask slipping the father part

"Glad to see that you are back to your old self. Now tell me that you are going to be at least civil?"

"As long as you never do that again, I will be the poster child of good behaviour," I smirk wiping the tears off of my face

"Good, now go get yourself cleaned up. We are going to the supermarket to buy some food than Mycroft wants us over for dinner," Sherlock states

I walk towards the bathroom. Oh great a dinner with Mycroft. How fun?


	2. Chapter 2

"Myra!" Archie shouts running up to me

"Hey Archie. Didn't see you at school today. Are you sick?" I ask

"Nope I got my shots today. The doctor gave me a band aid. Look Myra it has Mickey Mouse on it! You used to love Mickey!" he shouts

"Indoor voice Archibald," Mycroft scolds lightly "Ah Myra. How have you been. Glad to see that you are all in one piece. Come along then. Where is Sherlock?" He asks

"I don't know," I shrug "Was right behind me,"

"Can me and Myra go play in my room?" Archie asks

"Myra and I. And you may. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. Myra you don't mind looking after Archibald whilst I go and search for my brother?" Mycroft asks

"No go ahead," I smiled

"Mycroft got me so much cool stuff Myra. He said that I would get into reading and science. He got me a tell-e- scooped. He got me a micro – scoped to! Also so many new books! He is also getting me to play the violin. I can play hot crossed buns!"

"Great work Archie," I smile walking upstairs behind him to his room

We walk to his room. It is different than last time I saw it just a week ago. Mycroft has spoilt him. On the left hand side of the massive room is a desk, microscope and a television. In the middle there is a double sized bed with blue sheets. On the right hand side though, there is a laptop on the charge next to a box of toys and a bookshelf complied with books from basic to advanced. The room only has one window, on the left hand side next to the desk. I let out a low whistle and remind myself to get onto Mycroft's good side. If I wanted new things I must. Archie seemed rather unbothered with all his new belongings. With mother we did not live an un wealthy life but never as good as this room. Sherlock walks to the door and leans on the door frame.

"Hey uncle Sher' "Archie smiles looking up from the telescope he was gazing out of

"Hello Archie. Cool microscope," Sherlock smiles as much as he could

"Thanks, Mycroft brought it for me! It is all mine can you believe it?" Archie proudly states

"Hardly," Sherlock mutters "Myra what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Where did you pop off to? Mycroft had to look for you," I ask

"I was paying the cab driver. I know he was looking for me. Remember Myra you are still grounded so no electronics okay?"

"I know. I was going to look at the microscope. Perhaps draw blood in order to see what it looks like upfront," I tease

"Well don't draw blood from the important areas. Mycroft wants to speak to you by the way," He scoffs

"Okay," I stand and walk out the door

"Bye Myra!" Archie yells

"Your brother is quite loud," Sherlock smirks

"Yes quite. Why does Mycroft want to speak to me?" I ask

"I don't know. Perhaps he is trying to get an evaluation out of you," Sherlock shrugs "Never know with him,"

"Well I promise to say nice things if you say nice things about me," I offer

"Deal,"

I walk to Mycroft. He is sitting at the dining room table. The cook is in the next room cooking what smells like a roast. He smiles polity to me and Sherlock. I smile back, reminding myself that if I get on his good side I would get new things.

"Hey uncle Mycroft," I smile sweetly

"Hello Myra. Please sit. You too Sherlock,"

"What is this about Mycroft?" Sherlock asks

"Just wanted to check up on you two. See how everything is going," Mycroft asks

"Great. Everything is swell," I smile

"He has you on surveillance," Sherlock mutters

"What?" I ask him

"Cameras. He is the British government. He watches you. Keeps an eye out," Sherlock explains

"I occupy a small position in the British government Sherlock. Don't scare the poor girl like that," Mycroft scolds Sherlock

"How many men are watching her?" Sherlock asks "What level is her surveillance level on? "

"Sherlock," Mycroft growls

"Level four? Really brother does nobody question that?" Sherlock asks

"Do you not question the fact that your daughter was at a drug den this afternoon," Mycroft asks

"Myra and I have dealt with that. She didn't take anything. She was just there because of negative influences," Sherlock explained

"Wait you're spying on me?" I ask

"Not spying keeping an eye out. Sherlock is not capable to look after a puppy, let alone child. I mean Myra look at you. You are thirteen and wearing makeup. You come to my house in an oversized dress and lifted shoes. Perhaps if you lived with me..." Mycroft started

"Dude can you just stop. Sherlock is doing fine okay? I am not starving. There is a roof over my head. Everything is great. Besides Ice man, I grew up like this. If you care so much about me than you should've intervened a long ass time ago. I am wearing an oversized dress because the rest of my clothes aren't fancy. Every single time I see you I am in my school uniform and I wanted to make a good impression. You keep visiting and keeping Sherlock and I on our toes and for what? To prove that you are the better brother in parenting. Is everything a competition to you two" I ask standing up

"Did you just call me Ice man?" Mycroft asks

"That's why mother called you," I shrug walking away to the kitchen.

I hear the two brothers complain like ten year olds from the kitchen. If Mycroft thinks I am out of control than I will show him. I grab the scissors from the kitchen and start to cut the thin fabric dress. I cut it so that it is just a few centimetres away from my underwear. Short enough to make a statement, not short enough to lose my self-pride. I continue to take the separate route to the bathroom, concealing the scissors in my jacket sleave. In the bathroom I think. Should I cut my hair? That could get me into a load of trouble with Sherlock later on. If it was to make a scene with Mycroft would it really be that bad of a repercussion? It is better that I don't cut my hair. Instead I cut the top of the dress so that more of my chest is revealed. If only Mycroft had a female in the house, then I could put the cherry on the ice cream and go overboard with makeup. I shrug to myself and put my hair into a high pony tail.

"Myra are you okay?" Archie asks knocking on the bathroom door

I walk out and look down at him. He smiles back at me

"Hey Archie," I smile

"You look like mom! I like your hair like that!" he exclaims "It is time for dinner,"

I walk to the dining room where Mycroft and Sherlock are sitting at opposite ends

"Hey boys," I smile "Did I miss anything?"

I walk over with Archie and sit down at the middle, so that I was too far from both Holmes.

"Myra what happened to your dress?" Mycroft asks shocked

"Great observational skills Mycroft!" I sarcastically state "You said it was too big. I decided to help with that issue. Besides I look like my mom now,"

"That is no excuse. Sherlock say something to your daughter," Mycroft cries

"I am glad you did not cut your hair Myra," Sherlock smiles to me

"You knew?" Mycroft asks Sherlock

"If you listen you can hear a lot of things brother mine. That is what they call parenting yes?" Sherlock teases

"Did Myra tell you that she got an award at school yesterday?" Archie asks breaking the tension

"Oh," Sherlock asks

"Just a stupid academic one. Been there for a week. Perhaps the other kids are just too slow," I mutter

"Yeah the head master said that Myra is really smart and that I am smart to!" Archie excitedly states

"Oh yeah I did get a phone call. Something about moving you up a grade. Is that something you want Myra?" Sherlock asks

"Sure," I shrug "I don't really care either way. Just tell them not to put me in the smart class okay. They get way too much dull homework,"

"Myra you are thirteen and in the year above already. Are you prepared to be in the tenth grade?" Mycroft asks

"Mycroft it means I will get out of school quicker," I point out

"So be it. I will plan for the testing to begin so that you are in the tenth soon. Now let's eat," Sherlock stated picking at his food

"Mycroft, why is you name so strange?" Archie asked

Sherlock and I snickered at this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Myra get up, your alarm is annoying me," Sherlock demands shaking me

"Ugh no five more minutes," I groan

"You said that five minutes ago," Sherlock whined

"I feel sick," I lied

"No you don't" He states back "You have the testing with the school today. Wake up,"

"Piss off," I mutter. With that the bed flipped over. I was now on the floor, barely missing the bedside table. "Dammit, you could've hurt me,"

"Yet I didn't. Unless you want to be spanked again I suggest you get up," Sherlock threatened

"Fine I am up," I groan lifting the top half of my body "Get out so I can get dressed,"

"Ten minutes. I suggest you hurry on with it. After your testing is done you are coming to see John. Quite a pleasant surprise for him. He should be here by 3 so don't go out with friends,"

"Fine," I groan walking to my set out uniform "Leave,"

"Gladly,"

I get dressed in the private school uniform. Quite dull really. The uniform consists of a long sleaved button up shirt, a knee length black cleated skirt and a navy blue blazer. I am ready within five minutes. Putting on stockings I walk down to the kitchen were Mrs Hudson is cooking a breakfast.

"Oh Myra, how cute do you look!" Mrs Hudson compliments "Reminds me of when I was your age. I didn't make it past year eleven though. Sherlock tell me that you should be in university with marks like yours. Oh well a high school graduate at fifteen isn't such a bad thing to complain about," She rambles

"Don't think I will go to university. Might just be a dominatrix like my mother," I tease whilst I see Sherlock walk in

"If you are trying to outdo your mothers' occupation I suggest you hurry on with it. Your mother brought a nation to its knees," Sherlock mutters reading the newspaper

"John should be back from his trip at any moment today. He has a daughter your age Myra. Willow is her name she two years older. Oh than you shall be in the same grade. Making friends with Willow would be great do you not think Myra?" Mrs Hudson asks

"Huh?" I ask ignoring her. I take a bite out of my toast and look over to Sherlock who just nods "Yeah would be great,"

I put my British flag backpack on and a beanie. Wrapping a black scarf around my neck I hurry out the door for the tests that everyone had been so worked up about. Walking to the school I see some of my friends. Lucy and Xavier. I smile at them as the run towards me.

"Hey Myra!" Lucy exclaims bringing me into a tight hug. I awkwardly pat her back and smile at Xavier.

"Heard some news that you are going into year 10 soon," Xavier points out

"Yeah. Gets me out of school quicker I suppose," I smile

"Sucks though. I mean you would go to the senior campus. Away from all of us," Lucy mutters

"We can still hang out," I suggest not really caring about this 'friendship'. They were a distraction at best

"You better," Lucy laughs as we all walk into school together

I sit and take the tests. It takes four hours to complete all of them. The head master smiles at the results as I return to his office to hand in the results.

"Looks like you should be processed into the tenth grade sooner than we thought," He smiled

I smile politely back at him "Can I go home soon sir?" I ask

"Yes your father stated that you can leave when you are finished. I will call him to tell that you are on your way,"

I smile back. The walk home isn't far. Only a few blocks away from the school. I walk around cautious of Mycroft's spying eyes. Entering the home, I find Sherlock and a blonde haired man and woman. I am guessing that they are John and his wife.

"Hey father," I smile to Sherlock "You must be John and John's wife," I look over to John shaking his hand

"Yes. Who are you?" John asks

I look over to Sherlock. I get it. He like to play jokes on John. Leave things to the last minute. I chuckle under my breath.

"I am Myra. Sherlock and Irene's daughter," I smile

"Daughter?" John's wife, Mary gasped

"Sherlock how did this happen?" John asks

"I assume you know the basics, John," I roll my eyes and sit down

"Do you even know how to raise a child?" Mary asks

"Quite so," Sherlock smirks

"So, Myra, tell us about yourself," Mary kindly smiles

"I am thirteen. I have a half younger brother named Archie. He is six and living with Mycroft. I am in the 10th grade now. My mom is on trial for treason so I am here," I shrug

"10th grade. Is that not the same grade as Willow?" John asks Mary

"Why yes it is. Willow is just in the bathroom right now," Mary exclaims

As she said that a short blonde haired girl walked out. She was in the school uniform with her hair down, just past her shoulders. She smiles kindly at me and sits next to Mary.

"You must be Willow," I smile to her

"Yes. From what I could hear from the bathroom you are Sherlock's kid. Pleasure to meet you," Willow smiles

"So I will be in your year next week. I hope that you can give me a tour of the senior campus. I will be so lost otherwise," I joke

Sherlock looks over to me. I am playing dumb. An easy way to get friends. Sherlock knows that I can memorise the whole campus inside and out. Willow does not notice and nods her head

"That sounds great!" Willow smiled

"Sherlock. How long have you been a father for?" John asks

"Myra is thirteen. So thirteen years," He pauses "Oh I have been looking after her for about a month now. How was your holiday John?"

"Do you really care?" John asks

"No not really. You update your blog more than Myra updates her twitter," Sherlock smirks

"You read my twitter?" I ask looking over to Sherlock

"Yes. Interesting posts you have," Sherlock smiled

"Well Willow it was nice meeting you. Sadly, Mycroft entered me into judo classes so I have to get ready for that. Hopefully we will meet soon," I smile

Getting dressed for Judo it dawns on me that I will have to make new 'friends' in order to fit into the senior campus. I hate making friends. I hate having friends in general. Mom taught me how to treat people so they think I am easy to get along with. How to manipulate people. I have to choose though. Do I want to be in the popular clique, rebels, sporty, smart people or the average people? Smart kids are alright. They can be quite interesting to talk to. At the same time some of them are too smart for their own good. Popular kids are out. I don't think I could handle being the centre of attention. Perhaps I could befriend all. A little social experiment if you will. Talk to the smart kids in class, hang with the normal kids at first lunch, sporty people at second lunch and be with the rebels after school. That could work. Be interesting. They are all distractions anyway. Not like I need them. Never had a best friend in my life, yet people have called me theirs. Strange how teenagers work. I am now going into a higher age range though. I should research the psychological making of a 15- 16-year-old. This will help me get around pesky little observations and get straight into the gist of things. This should be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

"Myra, Willow is here to walk with you to school," Sherlock states as I am sitting in the lounge rom on my laptop.

"Do you ever sleep. I swear I have never seen you sleep," I point out closing the laptop

"Sleep is dull. Don't know how you manage so much of it,"

"It is a basic human function," I argue walking to the door "I may be out with friends this evening so don't get annoyed if I am home after six,"

"Fine," He mutters pulling out his violin

I roll my eyes and greet Willow. Surprising how she got that name. Sherlock's first name is William and Willow is a variation. Supposedly Sherlock helped with Mary and John a lot. Something like that. The conversation got boring after a while.

"You excited Myra?" Willow asks

"Yeah, I mean a little nervous. What if nobody wants to be friends with me?" I lie

"You can always be friends with me. I am sure my friends won't mind. Do you have to pick up your timetable at the office this morning?" She asks

"Yeah. Could you bring me to the office? I don't think I remember where it is?" I smile

"Sure thing. We will get there a little early so we can meet up with my friends beforehand," She states "So tell me what is it like living with Sherlock, have you been on one of his adventures with him?"

"Adventures?" I ask

"Yeah, like Sherlock is always doing something, being a detective and all. Has he brought you to anything yet?" She questions

"I don't think he would bring me to crime scenes. I mean I am only 13," I laugh

"He brought me to one of his investigations when I was 13. I don't know. Maybe he is more protective of you," She shrugs as we walk towards her friend group

"Hey guys this is Myra. She is new to the school," Willow smiles "Myra this is Astrid, James, Chloe and Damon,"

"Hey Myra. How you finding Eastbridge Academy?" Damon asks

"It's okay. I was only at a normal public school before this. Still getting used to the school uniform," I smile "I think I need to go to the office and grab my timetable,"

"Yeah that's cool. I am on an in school suspension so I guess I will go there," Damon smirks

"Why an in school?" I ask

"Smoking cigarettes. Idiot. Told him to go onto the art roof. Nobody looks up there," James laughs "Do you smoke Myra?"

"Socially. Not too much since I moved here," I lie shrugging

"Cool/ You should come and hang with me and the boys at lunch. Not too many girls go up there. Of course Willow, Chloe and Astrid but the other girls are to stuck up," James suggests cooling the conversation as we walk into the office.

I look at my time table. Appears pretty normal. Four maths lessons per week, four English lessons. Two history, two geographies, two IT, two Latin, one double sort Friday afternoon, one music and finally a welfare and free periods on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday afternoon. Welfare on Tuesday is just a fifteen minute catch up with the headmaster. General check-up, making sure there is no bullying or behavioural issues. The week has six periods per day instead of five like the junior campus. I show Willow and Damon the timetable.

"Hey that's cool you are in our class," Willow points out

"Awesome," I smile as the bell rings "When are you off your in school?" I ask Damon

"Today is my last day than I am a free man," He smirks "See you at lunch. I have meeting with a drugs and alcohol councillor,"

Willow rolls her eyes "If they catch you smoking or drinking they make you see a counsellor,"

"Well that's alright I guess. I mean they could just expel you," I point out

"Do you see the AA selective on your timetable Myra?" James asks

I nod

"It means you have full immunity. They want the school to have high marks for the annual report. The most they will do is an in school suspension. Take it from a man who sold alcohol in school grounds," James explains

"Except if you are fighting teachers. They take that seriously," Willow smirks

"So if Astrid and Chloe in the selective class?" I ask

"Nope we are the token dumbasses of the group," Astrid smiles

"Talking about that we have to go. Professor Morey will be so mad if we are late to another maths lesson," Chloe points out running off

I shrug to Willow as we walk to our English lesson. Than an interesting math lesson occurred

"Welcome new student Willow Adler," Professor Morey greats

"Hello sir," I smile

"You have come at a great time. Today we begin a new unit of probability. Gambling side of things," The professor smirks

"Cool," I smile sitting next to Willow

"That's professor Morey. He is really strange. Only started two weeks ago,"

"The mathematics of gambling are a collection of probability applications encountered in games of chance and can be included in game theory. From a mathematical point of view, the games of chance are experiments generating various types of aleatory events, the probability of which can be calculated by using the properties of probability on a finite space of events," The professor starts writing notes on the board "Let's do a practical of it shall we. There are eight children in this class. Five boys and three girls. We will need to spilt into equal groups though. Who would like to go onto the girls' side?"

James raised his hand

"Great. Now each group will pick out a number. Pick a number between 1 and 10. Write it down and place it facing the table so that I cannot see it. Go off into groups and do not take too long,"

We spilt into our groups. I am sitting with Willow, James and Kira now whilst the boys, Anthony, Xavier, joseph and Dean are on the other side of the room. We end up picking the number 7. Not thinking to much of it.

"All done?" The professor asks

We all nod

"Good I will write a number on the board. The closest number gets an automatic pass for this unit,"

He draws the number 9 onto the board. The boys look down. They had chosen the number 5 to be safe.

"Now guys. Or should I say girls. Right now you can walk out this door. No issues. Or I can give you a 92% If you choose to play the next game," The professor proposes

"depends on the game," Kira points out

"A simple one. 50/50 chance of winning. Choose either blue or black. I get the same colour as you, you can get top marks without lifting a finger. I win, you walk away with nothing. High stakes. Do you want to play the game?" he asks

"What if I don't want to?" James asked

"Greater good. If more than half do not want to than you can get your measly fifty percent,"

"We got nothing to lose. I mean we walked in here with the expectation of working for the marks. Worse comes to worse we have to get those marks ourselves," Willow points out

"You have 15 seconds," The professor conditions

"Yes," Willow argues

"No," James argued back

"Do it," Kira interjects

"Up to Myra now," professor states

"Do it. We write it down and then you write it afterwards. Don't peak at our answer though," I smile

"To make it fair you all will write a colour. This means that there is no discussion. No cheating I will write mine down on a piece of paper and we shall show the others. Go," The professor instructs

I write blue. Peaking over I see that James has written blue too. Willow has written black and Kira has written blue. We look over to the professor who has already written his answer.

"I have chosen blue," The professor states

All four of us groan seeing our answers as being mostly black.

"No fair," Kira mutters

"when you gamble there is no guarantee to win. The chances were the same with the first game. You won that one. Now it is a second game. You had more to lose. You had a 50/50 chance. This is a gamble," He explains.

The bell rings for lunch as we all leave the room.

"All a part of the game. Your father would know about that Myra," The professor smirks

I shake the comment off as I walk to lunch. Smoking cigarettes is not as easy as the television would let me believe. The first puff I took I coughed. I blamed it on having such a long break. The other boys believed me. The other puffs went down smoothly. As the bell went we all sprayed ourselves as we jumped off the art building roof.


	5. Chapter 5

"You smell of cigarette," Sherlock states as I walk in the door

"Have you been sitting there since I left?" I ask "Why did Willow get to see where you work I don't?"

"Why do you smell of cigarette?" He asks

"Deduce it," I groan

"Mycroft is here," He points out

"What?" I look around "Where?"

"Downstairs. He is coming up in three, two..."

"Hello Sherlock. Myra what is that smell?" Mycroft asks on time with Sherlock's cue

"Perhaps your face is too close to your ass uncle," I joke

"Myra," Sherlock warns from behind me

"It was a joke. Can I go to my room?" I ask

"Why do you think you can speak to me that way Myra?" Mycroft asks

"Thought I was being funny," I shrugged "Why are you guys teaming up on me?"

"Because we care about you," Sherlock mutters

"Mycroft, Sherlock doesn't sleep at all. I think it is really treacherous to his health," I state trying to take the attention off of me

"I don't care about that Myra. I care about you," Mycroft scoffs

"Stop caring about me. Mom will be out soon. I will get to be home with Archie and everything will be back to normal," I say folding my arms

"Your mom has been sentenced to two years. We couldn't get the sentence any less. We really tried Myra," Mycroft whispers empathetically

 _Don't shoot the messenger._ "Fine," I mutter

"Are you okay?" Sherlock asks

 _Like you care._ "I am fine. Where is Archie?" I ask

"With his friends," Mycroft assures me

"I am going out with my friends tonight. Chloe is having a sleepover. It is a Friday and school won't be on tomorrow. Can I go Sherlock?" I ask

"Promise you will behave?" Sherlock asks

"Yeah," I lie

"Do you need me to drive you?" Mycroft asks

"No. Chloe is going to the shops. I will meet her there," I smile

"Where is her address?" Mycroft asks

"43 Cowell Road. Just a few streets over. I will text you when I get there and leave regular updates," I plea

"Fine. You do comprehend that I will come looking for you if you do not give me updates. You know I don't sleep," Sherlock threatens

I smile and go to my room. Chloe's older brothers are chucking a party while their parents are out on a holiday. I know I shouldn't drink but after the information I had just received I think I have earnt it. I mean my own mother is not even going to see me graduate high school. I would be lucky if she sees me on my first day of university. This sucks big time. Sherlock should go easy on me. If I don't drink too much right? I got off with smoking because of the news of my mother. Hopefully it should extend to this situation. I text Chloe to say that I am going to her party. Getting dressed I find my shorts and black singlet. The shorts are slightly too short for me. More like denim underwear look. I think it over and put pyjama pants over the shorts and a tee shirt over the singlet. I grab my backpack and walk out to the bathroom to put my make up in my bag. Sherlock and Mycroft are still sitting in the living room. Waiting for my return.

"Well I guess I am off. I will text you when I get there," I smile

"We will be waiting. Don't be stupid okay," Sherlock states

"Yeah I won't," I lie smiling.

"Are you really going to walk in pyjama pants to the shops?" Mycroft asks "I can drive you. I am to pick up Archie soon anyway so I can easily drop you to Chloe,"

"I guess," I shrug "Or you can drop me to her house. Her parents aren't home from work yet though," I lie

"That is fine," Mycroft smirks

I arrive at Chloe's house. I see James, Damon, Willow and Astrid on the stairs at the front of the house. I look over to them and smile waving goodbye to Mycroft.

"Hey guys," I smile

"Hey Myra. We are all chipping in 10 dollars for alcohol. You got any money?" Astrid asks

"Yeah I got 20 dollars in my bag left over from when me and my dad went shopping," I remember

"Awesome. We are going to get so drunk," Willow smiles

"Fair warning, my brother had only turned 18 a few days ago. He is one of the eldest of his friends so there will be a lot of drinking and some weed. Not too interested in the weed but if you guys wanted to join them it is a 5-dollar entry fee for the sech," Chloe smiles sitting down

"Fair enough. I brought some pre drink if we want to go and drink in your room until the party starts Chloe," Damon suggests

In the next two hours we had demolished two bottles of wine, plenty of vodka cruisers and some vodka shoots. Needless to say I was quite tipsy.

"The drunkenness is fucking me," I mutter laying on the floor

"Come on Myra. Lets' go downstairs. The party is starting," Willow slurred

"Yes. Let's do that. Long sentence. Go. Now," I slur out as we walk downstairs

The party was huge to say at the very least. Around 40 odd so 17/18-year-old boys. Only a handful of girls. The smell of bringing carpet intoxicated the room. Realising it was weed it sit down to think. I can't think though. All of my neurons feel dead. I can't do anything. I look over to my friends. All dancing so I join them. More drinks are handed out and I start to feel more and more drunk.

"Your dogs are yodelling," I whisper to Chloe

Chloe laughs at this as she proceeds to pour me another drink. I start to wonder around. I am offered some weed and of course I take a few puffs. Time is moving so slowly. I want to go home. I want to sleep. I want my computer. I stumble up the stairs and text Sherlock

 _Dad come'd get mr_

I wait for the reply which comes soon after

 _Are you drunk -SH_

 _Shh don't tell Sherlock_

I giggle at myself at the response

 _I will be there soon. Wait at the front -SH_

I look around and realise that though out the whole ordeal I had lost my singlet. I was walking around in just the denim shorts and my bra. At least it was a sports bra so it covered most of the important things. I stumble downstairs and wait for Sherlock. I see James sitting out the front smoking a cigarette.

"Where is your shirt Myra?" he asks

"I dunno," I slur

He rolls his eyes and hands me his jacket. "You don't drink. Well besides tonight. Are you okay to get home?" He asks

"Dad is coming. He is going to be mad," I strain

"He will be happy that nothing happened to you. I will sit here and wait with you. Just in case anything happens okay?"

"Thank" I nod

Sherlock pulls up quite quickly. He jumps out of the car and pulls me into the back seat, doing my seatbelt up.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why are you drunk?" Sherlock asks as I get into the car

"Well excessive usage of alcohol," I smirk

"Myra," He warns

"Fine I wanted to fit in," I shrug

"Why do you want to fit in?" He asks

"I don't want to be different no more," I mutter as we pull out to our home

"It's okay to be different Myra," He sighs

"Still don't want to be. I want to be like the others. Don't want to be different," I slur

"Go to bed we will deal with this in the morning,"

"I don't mind you Sherlock. You don't make me feel bad. My step dad made me feel bad. You don't though," I praise "I am going to bed. Not because you told me to but because I want to. Can you get me a bucket and some water?"

"Fine,"

"Thank you," I smile running to my room "Tell me a story Sherlock!"

He hesitates than smiles "Let me tell you a story of a bright kid. Her name was Myra. She made stupid choices and her father had to deal with it all. Her father will care for her yet part of him wanted to lock her in a tower and never let her out again," He starts

"Like Rapunzel!" I shriek

"Yes only no boys will come to take her away until she is forty. Even then her father will keep close eyes on her,"

"Why though?" I ask

"Because he doesn't want her to get hurt. People are stupid. It would be rare for her to find a man smart enough for her. Do you want me to continue with the story?" He asks

I nod enthusiastically

"Her father knew that he couldn't. Physically he could but keeping the young princess locked up will only make her mad. Her father wanted her girl to be happy. When she starts to be stupid her father punishes her. He hates punishing her because it makes her sad,"

"My step dad never cared about my emotions. He didn't care about me," I mutter

"Her father did care. Only he knew that he had to help her. This girl was made to do great things and only she could create her future. She needed to choose whether or not she wanted to lead a good life and be successful or just be another teenager in the crowd,"

"So what happens to the princess?" I ask

"That is the fun part of the story Myra. You get to choose what happens to her," he smirks

"I think she is going to be fine. Her dad cares about her. She is going to be a doctor. Maybe a lawyer because she likes to argue a lot," I smile

"She could be both if she tried hard enough," He smiles to me

"I think she will be both. Night dad," I yawn

"Night Myra. I will talk to you in the morning,"

I wake up around 1 pm. I yawn and lay in bed letting the headache subside to the point that I can get a few sips of water. I lay a little more. A little over an hour passes until I feel fine. Must be because I am young that hangovers don't last. I throw up a little in the bucket provided until I am ready to make an appearance to Sherlock.

"How you feeling Myra?" He asks

"Fine," I shrug sitting on the couch across from him

"Do you understand what you did was wrong?" He asks

"I know it was wrong can we get the punishment over with. I want to go to and get some fast food,"

"Well you are grounded for the next week so if you want to go anywhere you will have to ask me to accompany you," He smirks

I groan and stop my foot in frustration "Anything else?" I ask

"Yes six licks with belt," He nods

"But I am already grounded," I whine

"I can ground you for two weeks. You are grounded for lying to me. You're getting the belt for putting yourself in danger,"

"Fine," I snap "Get it over with then,"

"Do you understand that I care more about your safety than I do your happiness Myra?" He asks

"Why are we lecturing now?" I ask

"Because I want you to know that I am not doing this because I enjoy seeing you hurt. I don't want you to get hurt. This is why I am doing this. Do you understand?"

"Jesus Sherlock. I know that. Never have you punished me excessively. Damn you haven't even raised your voice at me. I know that you care more than anybody about me. You sometimes care about me more than I do. That is your duty as my father. I am just not going to willingly be punished. I am stubborn like you and mom. I am not going to thank you for punishing me or condone it. That is not my job. My job is simply to annoy you and try to make you give up even though I know you won't," I shrug

"Good I just wanted you to understand. Now over the couch,"

I sigh and lay over the couch arm. The first hit doesn't hurt too bad. Than the sting starts to come. I mutter some profanities. The second comes down, with the same speed as the first. I stop my leg in pain. The third, fourth and fifth come down so quick that I barely have time to catch my breath. One last one I think to myself. Across the thighs goes the last one. I shoot up and start to rub my tender rear. Sherlock pulls me into a quick hug and kisses my forehead.

"Go get yourself cleaned up okay. Let's go and get some fast food,"

I nod and run to the bathroom to take a shower. The pain is still throbbing as I start to get dressed. I decide to wear a pair of sweat pants and a black singlet.


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Phipps science class is the worst. Always making dumb jokes. Nobody like it. Suppose that is why I haven't been attending. After I had a meeting with the welfare officer, Mrs Gray, I am forced to go to every class no or else they will ring my parents. Damn Sherlock would be mad.

"Moring Myra. So glad you could finally make an appearance," Mr Phipps smartly sneers as I walk in

I roll my eyes and sit in the spare seat next to Willow. I pull out the textbook and start following with the questions. As much as I hate Mr Phipps I do enjoy science. I have been working on the textbook in the library since day one. A slight disadvantage to me now since my class is so far behind me. I sit for about half of the lesson then decide I need to get out. I raise my hand.

"Yes Myra?" Mr Phipps asks

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I ask

"I don't know can you?" He jokes

I groan internally "I don't know can you stop cheating on your wife with the welfare teacher?" I retort standing up "Just write me the pass Steven,"

The look of shock on his face was one to be remembered. I mean it is obvious they are in some form of a sexual relationship. Body language and different markings suggest it was Mrs Gray. He writes the pass and I hop out of the classroom giving him a smirk. I stayed out until the bell was about to go for lunch 1. I walk back in the class and pack my books.

"Myra," Mr Phipps calls out as I was leaving

"yes sir?" I ask

"Don't tell anybody," He pleas

"I won't. If you let me go to the library to do my lessons. I will grab my work off of you and everything before the lesson," I bargain

"Fine. I won't give you easier work though,"

"Wouldn't expect any less sweetie," I grin

He sighs and nods. People are easy. I walk to the sports field were Willow, Asti and Chloe are huddled to each other.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask

"Should we tell her?" Astrid asks

"She will find out anyway," Chloe mutters looking down

"What?" I ask

"Do you remember Chloe's ex-boyfriend Travis?" Willow asks

"I don't think I was here,"

"Well Chloe went out with Travis, a guy in her brother's year. Anyway Travis is starting to make up rumours about Chloe and Chloe's brother, Aaron, is getting really mad. There is going to be a fight. Travis's current girlfriend wants to fight Chloe so we are here to make sure Chloe doesn't get hurt," Willow explained

"You should stay near the classrooms. It is going to be really bad," Astrid advises

"I'll stay and help you. Always up for a good fight. I mean I have been in karate classes since I was four so I think I can handle myself pretty well," I smile "Besides what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt?"

"Chloe you should stay away," Aaron advises as he walks to our group "Isn't that Sherlock's daughter?"

"Yes I am," I smile

"Dude her uncle is some sort of government dude. She can't get hurt. She would easily sue," Aaron points out

"Good thing my uncle wouldn't give a shit," I state defensively "And why are you talking about me like can't handle myself?"

"You're barely a teenager. Look at you. Go back to the junior campus," Aaron sneers

"Want me to prove I can fight?" I ask

He rolls his eyes and nods "How about I give you a free hit on me?"

I roll my eyes "Try and do something. I won't hit someone if they aren't a threat to me,"

He sighs and pushes me. Once, twice and on the third time I grab his arm and flip him onto the ground. He is twice my size but with the position he left his hand in it was quite easy to put him on the ground. I put my arm over his laying neck so he cannot move "So you think I can't fight?" I ask

"Fine I believe you. Don't do that to any of my boys though. I mean the fact you could get me on the ground. Jesus kid I am twice your height and twice your weight,"

"I know. I will look after Chloe too. Just go off and find your people," I look over to Willow after he leaves "Where is James and Damon?" I ask

"Damon will be here soon. James has gone to get some lunch and will meet us here," Willow explains

"I am here before Damon actually," James smirks "Saw Myra completely flip your brother from across the oval. How does it feel to be able to beat Eastbridge's wrestling champion?" He asks

"Good," I mutter "Damon is coming,"

"Ready for a fight girl?" Damon smiles walking towards us.

"There she is. Travis's girlfriend an all her friends," Chloe warns pointing to a group of 17 /18 year old girls. There is about eight of them. Looking ready to kill.

"What is her name?" I ask

"Sarah. The other girls are Cassy, Haylie, Daisy, Sammy, Eliza and those two big ones. They're the ones you have to look out for. Their names are Agnes and Sandra. Would not fight them. They do not fight fair," Willow warns

"There is the slut. Why are you pointing to me huh?" Sarah yells coming up to Chloe

"What even was the roomer?" I ask

"Chloe gave Travis an STD," Sarah scoffs "What is it a buddy day? Why bring a little kid?"

"Are you sure he didn't get the STD from you. Or perhaps Eliza. She has slept with him," I suggest

"What the fuck!" Sarah yells at me "I don't give a shit how young you are. You want to talk like a bitch you will get beat up like one," She warns

"Doubtful but you could surprise me. I mean you and your father get into physical fights all the time. Perhaps you do know how to fight," I sneer pointing at the bruise on her arm

"Got that from another fight. Nothing like the bruises you will get," She warns

"Yes I see that fighting middle age married men is one of the things you like to do outside of school times. Please go ahead. Show me what you can do," I smirk

After that it is all a blur. Me and Sarah were fighting to the point that her friends got involved thus my friends jumped in. For a moment there I thought I was too dizzy. I punch my way out of the fight to an area away. The teachers are around trying to get everybody off of each other with no avail. Blood is dripping on my clothes from getting punched in the nose. Nothing was broken on me. I sure as hell was going to be sore late on. I lay on the ground seeing a Mr Morey walk towards me. Only he isn't angry. He is trying to help me up.

"Please I need to help my friends," I murmur noticing that there is a cut on my forehead

"You can't fight now. You will get hurt. No child. You need to see a nurse. Going back there will only get you in trouble," Mr Morey points out

"But Willow," I mutter fining the strength in me "I need to help her!" I jump out of Mr Morey's arms and back into the fight. With the new found adrenaline I look in the brawl to see Willow on the ground being held by Agnes as Sandra punches her gut. I jump on top of Sandra and hit with all my might. Soon more teachers start to pull everyone off and eventually the police are called but I am focusing all my anger on Agnes and Sandra. Hitting and punching until I feel Willow pull on my collar to get me away.

"We need to run," Willow states

I nod and run with her. We run past the teachers an into the girls' bathroom. She is hurt too but not bleeding. I run the tap and clear off all my blood. I grab my backpack and change into my sports uniform. There is blood on my normal uniform and it looks to suspicious. I wipe everything off and lay in the corner using my now wet from the tap skirt to act like an icepack.

"Thanks for saving me back there. You really pack a punch," Willow smiles "Doubt that we won't get called out of our next class though. I mean that got really out of hand. We will be suspended, if not expelled," Willow smirks

"True. Did you see anybody else?" I ask

"Astrid, Chloe and Damon got dragged off. I don't know about James,"

I nod "Do you want to check how everything is going out there," I smile

"You got a pretty bad bruise under your eye by the way," Willow points out

"You should see the others," I smirk walking out

The oval is in chaos as we walk back out. More people have joined the fight as practically all the school is watching. Nothing really happens at a private school so this is a huge step up.

"Can't believe you guys left me," I hear James smirk behind us

"Do you want to go up on the Art room roof and watch it all from afar?" I ask as I hear the police sirens

"Yes come on!" Willow smiles running towards the art building.

We climb to see the full extent of the chaos. Police are now pulling teenagers off of each other's as teachers try hard to coax the children away from watching. Over on the junior campus behind the fence I see kids watch in horror. Nobody is in the school area. Everybody is now on the oval.

 _Is there a brawl at you school -S.H_

I smirk looking down at the text message. I take a photo of my face and send it though to him

 _Yeah dad. I got hurt but am staying away as police are there_

"My dad is going to kill me," Willow groans laying on her back

"Ah a problem that all of us can identify with," James smirks pulling out three cigarettes

We all lay watching the sky now. Ignoring the sounds, we puff on the cigarettes. Finally, after we had finished and the bell goes for an assembly. Eventually the kids start making their way to the hall with only a few staying on the oval with the police and a few teachers. We jump off the roof and make out way to the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

"Unacceptable!" I hear the principal yell "I will personally see any person who was a part of that fight. It is not in any way we are taught to act in schools' grounds is it?" The principal pauses "Like a zoo. No way for the seniors in this school to act. I would expect perhaps toddlers to act that way. With no feelings for if anybody got hurt. We have sent one of the girls in a ambulance with broken bones. Henceforth due to the lack of action provided by all students, every student will be in detention during lunch time. Bystanders are a major issue in this school it seems. Perhaps a few months with no freedom will allow you to understand how much autonomy we give all of you. Now if anybody want to own up, if they were part of the altercation than please I invite you to come and see me. Those students who do come to me will not face legal action nor expulsion but only suspension. We already know who a handful are. The rest will easily be identified. Make no mistake. Unless each student owns up to their wrong doings the detentions will last until each of you graduate. Dismissed,"

"Should we own up?" James asks pulling us aside

"Well I am," I smile "I mean come on. It isn't like one of Sarah's friends isn't going to rat us out,"

They nod in union as we walk towards the office building. I walk straight up the principal who then marches me to the head master.

"Myra how could you do this?" He asks. He prods more and more as I make no conversation. I start to get annoyed at him then I snap.

"I don't know okay. I was angry. I am always angry. I am angry that my mom won't watch me graduate high school. I am mad that I was forced from everything I know and put here. I am mad about how I think of myself. I am not happy and I haven't been for a while. I can't tell anybody thought because I think other people are complete morons," I shrink into the chair. If I was admitting everything I was going to go hard. "Back at home my step dad was always so angry with me. I never understood. He would always yell and punch holes into the walls. Wouldn't tell my mom either. He always threatened that if I told mom about anything that he did he would make sure that I never get to see my mom again. So I made myself strong. I made it so that nobody could ever make me feel bad again. I don't want to be a bad person. I spent so much time on the streets because it came to a point where the streets were safer than home. I haven't had a good life and everybody else around here has and I am jealous okay. I am jealous that they get to live a life where the worst thing that could happen is their hair straightener doesn't work. I just want to be normal. Even if it is just for one moment I want to live outside my head. I want to be like everybody else but I know I can't," At this point I start to cry "I don't want to be different. I am the reason my mom went away. I told her what my step dad was doing. She hurt him really bad and he told the government everything. He tried to run off with Archie but Mycroft's men caught him. If I didn't say anything I would still be with my mom. I wouldn't be such a burden on Sherlock. I know I am a burden. He never tells me but I feel like I am just imposing on everybody's life,"

"If you were a burden I would tell you," I hear Sherlock state leaning on the doorframe

"How long have you been here?" I ask

"After you said I am always angry," He shrugs "So when you were telling me you didn't want to be different you meant that?"

"I guess," I shrug

He pulls me into a hug. I whimper as the bruises on my back are really starting to hurt now. He looks down at me and crooks his eyebrow worryingly.

"Right. Well Myra I am going to have to give you a three-week long suspension. How do you feel about that Mr Holmes?" The head master asks

"Plenty of time for her to recover and then we will have a little talk about getting into fights. Especially ones where you can get hurt," He states still holding my shoulders "Do you want a blanket or anything?" He asks me as we walk out

"Huh?" I sniffle

"When people are in your state usually people give them blankets. What do you need?"

"I don't know," I shrug. I see Willow walk out of the office with John

"Hey Myra what did you get?" She asks walking towards me

"Three-week suspension. You?" I ask '

"Four weeks. The older kids have an eight-week suspension," She points out

"Myra can you look at me for a moment?" John asks

I look over to him as he puts one of his hands on my head "I need you to watch my finger okay. Did you hit your head?" He asks as I watch his finger go up and down so he can check my eyes for any brain damage

"My head was bleeding before. I think I might've" I shrug

"Sherlock I am taking Willow up to my office to check her over for any signs more than bruising. Bring Myra along too okay," John advises

"Do I get a blanket though?" I ask jokingly

"Why are you cold?" John asks not getting the joke

"No it's just," I pause and sigh "Never mind,"

Sherlock simply nods and follows Johns car to his doctor's office.

"Do you feel dizzy Myra?" John asks as I step out

"I did before but now I am not. I think I need water," I admit

"Okay Sherlock go and get her some water. Come on I need you to sit up on the bed for me," John explains

"I would expect her to be hurt. At one point there were at least six people on her. She can really fight though. Not once was she knocked to the ground and she took some punches," Willow explains

"Willow got punched in the stomach multiple times John. I think you may need to check on her afterwards," I point out

"Would've been a lot worse if Myra hadn't jumped in to save me," She smirks to me "Thanks for that by the way,"

I smile as John inspects the bruising. "Well she has a concussion. Not too serious though. Plenty of rest. Wake her every four hours to check on everything Sherlock okay,"

"Yes," he nods

"Sherlock you are being awfully quiet," I point out

"I don't know what to do," He silently admits

John's face is one of complete awe. Never before has Sherlock admitted that he doesn't know what to do. Especially so soon.

"Do you want to stay with me until she is fine to go home?" John asks me

"As long as Sherlock comes," I smile

"Yes of course. Sherlock what do you think?" john asks

He simply nods. He is too quiet. I wait until we leave to ask Sherlock questions

"So you don't know how to treat a concussion?" I ask

"I know how to treat a concussion," Sherlock mutters

"Than what do you not know what to do?" I ask

"Deal with a girl as brilliant as you," He states opening the door for me. I sit in the car and watch his face

"What do you mean?" I ask

"Dammit Myra. You are so bright. I wish I knew about you. Just imagine if I was able to get my hands on your step father," He mumbles "I don't know anything about being a parent but I do know that you are a smart kid. Smarter than I could of anticipated. I need you to try and work with me here. Books aren't supporting. Nothing tells me how to handle a teenager,"

"I think it is a thing you learn on the way," I shrug

"You're still in trouble. It will come later though. Two weeks' rest. You cannot leave your room for that time. Stay in bed and let the bruises heal,"

"Fine," I roll my eyes "Got to say though I think you are handling the parenting thing really well,"

"Thankyou," He smiles "Now go and talk to Willow. Remember no moving excessively,"


End file.
